Bite
by BrittneyX0X0
Summary: OK it is not really related to this but i had to pick a catergory PLEASE read its so good!  So Madiline Dree Locian  moves from new york to sunny cali. and meets this amazing guy named teddy and all of his mysterious friends, little does she know teddy h


**Prologue**

The world we live in is not at all what it seems. There are things, creatures hidden to the human eye. Now you might be saying why is this random person is telling us crazy weirdo talk. This is my story of my crazy, almost unbelievable life. Well as of this point right now I Madiline Dree Locian swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

**Chapter 1**

California. New York. These two places are well for one about 2,000 miles apart, and for another the people are TOTALLY different, but of course my dad just had to get that promotion that moved us to California. It all started with my first day at John F. Kennedy High School, in Room 413 (Ms. Henrick's Homeroom), when I met the most AMAZING guy…. Teddy Howard.

As I was walking into Ms. Henrick's class I was looking over my schedule and school map making sure I wasn't going to be late to my next class, when I hit a very muscular, tough back…. And fell straight on my butt in front of the class! The boy (who must have been at least 6ft) turned around, looking really scary, but as he saw it was just a girl his faces soften to a very handsome grin.

"Hi, I'm Teddy, Teddy Howard" he extended his hand.

"I…. I'm uhhhh," I stammered embarrassing in front of him, while taking the help graciously

"I'm ….Madiline" I finally spit out.

"Nice to meet you Madiline, sorry I shouldn't have been standing in the door way."

"Oh, no it's not your fault; I should have been looking where I was going."

"I'm just guessing here, but you're new aren't you?"

"Aren't we all," I nervously stammered.

"I meant like California new"

"Oh yeah… how could you tell?"

"Well for one your about as white as paper, and you look like you kind of need a friend"

I giggled.

"Yeah I don't know like anyone here," I quietly admitted.

"Well you know me... here let me see your class schedule," he asked extending his hand. I handed it to him quickly, studying him as he studied the list of classes. His hair was a light brown, almost chestnut like, while he has very broad, strong shoulders, and his eyes were the deepest green I had ever seen. Before I knew it those emerald green eyes were staring right back at me, with his tan hand holding out my schedule.

"I have all your classes, except you World History; I have some friends I can introduce to you at lunch that have that class. You know, if you want?"

"Sure I'd love that," then the bell for class to start rang.

Before I knew it lunch time had arrived and I and Teddy were walking side by side to the cafeteria. On the way I noticed people kept giving him dirty looks, I would have to remember to ask him about that later. Once we got out of line we walked over to a table straight in the back, away from everyone, with four girls and two boys (one of which looked like an exact copy of Teddy, whom I guessed was his brother).

As we sat down Teddy introduced me to everyone. Rosina, a girl I thought was the most beautiful girl ever. She had golden hair that went about halfway down her back, along with these hazel, almost golden, eyes and a body any model would kill for. Then there was Teddy's younger brother Caden who was only 12 but skipped 2 grades and was still in honors classes. Followed by Lillian and Willie, who were twins with curly jet black hair and skin almost as pale as mine, and matching silver rings with words etched in Scandinavian. Last there was Zaria who had dark brown hair with green streaks in her hair and Brook who had platinum blonde hair with ocean blue streaks, they had two older sisters who were juniors named Xena, and Breeze.

Before I knew it me and Lillian were planning to meet up with Rosina, Willie, Teddy, Caden and two more of their friends Catherine and Jennifer at the mall next weekend. Not bad for my first day of school.


End file.
